


Prank Wars Gone Wrong

by karenvde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenvde/pseuds/karenvde
Summary: Bucky and Tony get into a prank war. Bucky is too salty to show the annoyance Tony's last prank brought along.





	Prank Wars Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this in like 10 minutes at 1 AM and I just had to get it out of my head and thought I might as well post it.

Bucky and Tony didn't have a great start. Tony just talked on and on while all Bucky had wanted was some piece and quiet. they had gotten used to each other overtime and Bucky became a bit more talkative when Tony learned when to shut up. It a damn miracle, everyone.

Now, they got to the point where they would call each other friends and make up rediculous names for each other. Tony would be Lab Rat, Mini Stark, Stark 2.0 and Bucky would be Terminator, Robocop or Cyborg. 

Eventyally, Bucky and Tony got into a petty prank war. Bucky had hidden a fish in Tony's lab, Tony had replaced the milk with glue. Bucky had somehow managed to change F.R.I.D.A.Y's default language to Russian and Tony had stuck a bunch of fridge magnets to Bucky's arm. Bucky had then gotten F.R.I.D.A.Y so far to call Tony "The Better Howard", which Tony did not mind. That was weeks ago. Now, Bucky had sort of forgotten all about this childish prank war and had moved on with his life. 

One day, though, the arm started making an awful noise when he moved his elbow. It was almost like opening a door of which the rusted hinges were about to fall off. He had asked Tony to take a look, and of course he had said yes. Any chance for Tony to play with this metal masterpiece, he took. 

Bucky sat down on a stool in Tony's lab and rested his arm on the table. Tony came in, did some things to his arm, convincing Bucky that whatever he was doing was an easy fix and would solve his problems. 

When Tony closed the arm and started walking away, Bucky felt like he wasn't completely being honest. Tony would usually ramble on about what he was doing, what plans he had to improve the arm and Bucky would have to tell him to just do as he was told and Tony would always call him bossy and look disappointed. This time, though, he just worked quietly and walked off when he was done. 

So, Bucky stood up. Completely out of balance, he fell to the floor, the dead weight of his metal arm dragging him down. Tony just looked at him and laughed from the doorway and walked out, heading towards the communal floor.   
Bucky had made it a point not to let it bother him, not to let Stark win and beg him to fix it. This wasn't a good prank but he didn't want to give Stark the indication that it was, so he pretended to be unbothered by the fact that he had disabled his arm.

He lifted himself up off the floor and rebalanced pretty quickly. He started off to the direction of the elevator to take him to the communal floor and found Clint, Steve and Tony watching tv. He tried not to look pissed when Tony shot him an evil grin and went to get himself a drink.

Who knew doing things would be so difficult with only one hand?! Pouring the juice into a glass, the juice had pushed the glass away and the counter was covered and sticky. Cleaning it up was a pain in the ass, too. When he finally got all his Scheiße together, he walked towards the couch to sit with Steve but Clint had spotted him and threw a bouncy ball towards him. For obvious reasons, Bucky did not catch it and did not want to spill more juice, so he let it hit him in the head. Okay, they probably knew. 

A week passed by like this and Tony had still not offered to actually fix this. The constant weight pulling him down had started to affect his gait on day six and Bucky was looking angrier than he did when he was under Hydra. He still didn't let it show to Tony, until one day he lost his balance and fell to the floor and started sobbing.   
Even though Tony wasn't planning on fixing it without some begging first, he felt bad and finally talked to Bucky.

"What happened there, Terminator?"

Bucky snorted through his tears, "The weight is fucking up my back, Stark 2.0, this is rediculous. You're the worst prankster ever." 

"Shitty joke is actually causing you pain?!" Tony had never sounded so surprised in his life. "Why didn't you say something?"

Bucky looked a little ashamed at first, still on the floor, leaning on one arm now. "Can't let that mini smart-ass win this war."

And Tony swore to give up this awful prank war and activated Bucky's arm, just like that.


End file.
